Herobrine and the Enderdragon
by Crafter23
Summary: Herobrine finds his world threatend by tall dark men and goes after their leader. REVIEW please.
1. Chapter 1

Herobrine and the enderdragon

It was an average day in minecraft: sheep were eating grass, creepers were exploding, and Herobrine was greefing Steve. The day was pretty dark, although no one thought much of it until it turned dark as night. Suddenly a huge roar echoed throughout all of minecraft. All the mobs were surprised to hear the roar, except the pigs. (Pigs are so stupid!) Suddenly tall black figures came falling from a black portal that appeared in the dark sky. Before anyone could react, the portal closed and left the tall black figures to land on the ground. Some, however, fell in water and burned, leaving strange blue orbs. You could hear one of the tall men mocking another saying, "Nice landing, bi***!" The others laughed at the rude comment.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Herobrine. (He was taking a break from greefing Steve). "Who the heck are you and what business do you have here?!" he demanded.

"We are the endermen. We have come to destroy your land and give it to our commander."

"And who is your commander?" asked Herobrine.

"The enderdragon of course," said one.

"You IDIOT! Why did you tell him THAT?! exclaimed another.

"Because he asked," answered the other.

"I've heard that name before." said Herobrine. "Other players have talked about him. They say he's incredibly tough. I've also heard about how to get to him."

"Thats it," said the other enderman. "You may know how to get to our boss but you'll never get to him ALIVE!"

"Says you," said Herobrine. "I'm stronger than I look." Then like lightning, Herobrine pulled out a diamond sword and slit it through the endermans chest. Black blood spewed from the endermans stomach and the monster let out a blood-curdling scream.

The other endermen started attacking head on, while some warped behind him. Herobrine first took out the others that were at his back with a long swing from his sword. Screams and black blood filled the air. 30 minutes of blood and screaming followed. Animals watched in horror. Finally the blood bath was finished and Herobrine stood victorious, covered completely in black ooze.

Herobrine ended up with 50 enderperls; way more than enough. Now for some blaze rods. The problem with blaze rods is that blazes are on his side, so he had to know how to get blaze rods without killing blazes.

"I've got it! I'll just get them from other players!" Herobrine exclaimed. After an hour making the nether portal Herobrine finally entered the nether. Instantly he sighted he sighted a player going home.

"HEY!" Herobrine yelled.

"OH MY NOTCH ITS HEROBRINE!" yelled the player.

"Give me all your blaze rods or get slaughtered! The choice is yours," said Herobrine. Instantly the player dropped all his blaze rods and ran away as fast as he could.

"What an idiot" chuckled Herobrine. He returned instantly and started making eyes of ender, all the time thinking of how tough and exciting it would be to fight the enderdragon. When he was done, he set out for the enderdragon. The eyes of ender led him immediately to the end portal was, and after a few days of travel he finally ended up at the end portal. He placed the eyes of ender in the columns one by one. After he put down all the eyes, he stepped into the black void.

* * *

**This is my second story. Tell me if you want a continuation please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At first, all he could see was a black, empty land, except for dark towers with gems on the top nearby. He gazed upward, and that's when he saw it: the enderdragon. Before he could react the dragon smashed itself into Herobrine. The pain of the shock knocked him backwards. Blood gushed from his arm like a stream. The explosion was stronger than a block of dynamite but the dragon wasn't done. It turned around and charged back at him again. Instinctively Herobrine pulled out his diamond sword and slammed his blade on the dragons giant head. The dragon roared in pain and fury as Herobrine cut him again. On the second blow you could hear bones cracking like twigs.

The dragon roared a defining scream and spun around in retreat. Herobrine smiled, knowing the dragon couldn't go on with is head disfigured from the broken bones. The dragon sharply turned in its' flight, going over the black towers and the gem on top of them glowed. The bleeding crack on the dragon's head sealed, a new scar taking blade of the wound. Other visible injuries closed as well. Herobrine grit his teeth angrily. All that work! He braced his feet on the ground, building into a great attack. His anger grew along with his power, bigger and bigger until he snapped.

He spewed massive fire charges at the gems all at once. The charges hit the gems and they exploded all at once, creating a massive shock wave. The enderdragon roared from surprise. Herobrine looked up at it. His eyes were flaming red from all the power he had in him. He smiled, but not the happy cheery smile; the evil power-struck smile. He looked directly at the enderdragon. For the first time the enderdragon suddenly felt fear.

Abruptly, Herobrine glowed brightly with a red tint. There was a flash of light and ten ghasts and blazeses were summoned. The ghasts first flew back in fear of being hit while the blazeses burst into flames preparing to attack. The enderdragon flew backwards, for he was not used to so much light. The blazeses attacked, spewing three fire balls forward. They struck the dark dragon on its side and it let out a huge roar. He was struck by more fire balls.

Herobrine laughed as the blood bath continued, but soon he grew tired of the defining roars so he finally decided to put the beast out of his misery. He made three diamond swords float in mid-air and threw his hands forward. The swords flew right for the dragon. Two of the blades hit in each eye of the dragon while the third sword hit dead center of its head. The enderdragon roared and then went quiet. Silently, the giant dragon fell through the air. It hit the ground with a big thud and burst into purple light. Herobrine, no longer angry, collapsed on the hard ground, exhausted, for he had never felt so much power. Then everything went dark.

**comments will be appreciated **


	3. Chapter 3

After he came to, he noticed a change in his surroundings. Herobrine was shocked. Instead of a forest biome he was in a snow biome!

"Great. First I fight a dragon and now I have to get home? ! This is getting ridiculous. Well I'd better get going." After a few hours of traveling (which is just a couple of minutes in this world) he thought he'd better get a place to sleep. After building a shelter from wood, which he had-uh-_borrowed_ from Steve, he killed a few sheep and made a bed. "Ha! Stupid sheep," he proclaimed.

When he was finished putting up decorations, for a house _must_ have decorations, it was night time. Herobrine went to bed but for some reason couldn't sleep. He had a feeling he was being watched. He sat up in his bed just in time to see a few pink snowflakes floating outside and got a serious deja vu.

"The endermen! But i thought i killed them all!" he exclaimed. But then he thought of something; what if the endermen fell in more than just one place. "That means I'll have to fight them again and see their gross, black blood." He shuddered just thinking about it. A blood curdling scream echoed in from outside. Herobrine jumped up and ran to the front of his house. There was blood under the door and the smell was horrible.

"Notch, I hate that scream." Herobrine heard someone outside mutter.

"Great, a player," Herobrine muttered. "They can be very strong. They're also smarter than a creeper. Of course, creepers have TNT for brains," he added to himself. "It must take at least a full plate of iron armor to beat a enderman, so fighting a player will be one heck of a battle." Herobrine pulled out his diamond sword and got ready. The player was busy talking to himself wondering why a random wooden house was there.

Herobrine made his move and attacked. He caught the player by surprise, but when he attacked his sword just seemed to bounce off. He realized the player had a full plate of diamond armor. The player, also known as Death Bringer24, saw Herobrine and, instead of running in fear, pulled out a diamond sword and attacked.

"Oh sweet mother of pearl that hurt," Herobrine growled as he clutched at his newly-forming bruise. He knew only one thing he could do in order to kill the other player with diamond armor. He pulled out a bucket of lava that he had also-uh-_borrowed_ from Steve and threw it at Death Bringer24. In the end, the only thing left was his armor, and Herobrine threw that as well into the lava.

"Sucker."

Herobrine suddenly saw a strange sparkling matter. Oh ya experience points. Looks like he has a lot.

"Good thing I have an enchanting table, but things will be getting harder. The new update has made mobs 10 times stronger. Notch must really hate me. He added zombies and skeletons able to carry swords and enchanted bows. He even added witches. But i hear the worst is a new boss that looks a lot like me. Guess he is still trying to get rid of me."

So Herobrine got to work enchanting some armor and weapons. He got a sharpness 6, fire aspect 2, and unbreaking 4. His diamond chest-plate had protection 4, and a diamond helmet fireproof 3. His diamond boots got protection 2; a very decent enchantment thanks to the enderdragon. Time to kick some butt.

After a few hours he saw a big mansion. He yawned suddenly noticing how tired he was. He went into the mansion and saw a nice chair inside. He sat down on the chair and dosed off. He suddenly herd the door open. A player suddenly appeared. The player slowly placed 4 soul sand in the way a iron golem's iron blocks are placed. Then he placed 3 heads of a mob Herobrine had never seen before. Suddenly the shape began to grow and change into a twisted form that looked like two of the heads were his hands. The creature than made an explosion stronger than a super charged creeper. The palace was mansion was in shreds. Instantly the mob started destroying everything, including the player that made him. Herobrine had never seen a mob act this way. Sure wolves attacked, sheep but that was it! Not even the enderdragon did that to its enderman. Then Herobrine thought of something. "THE NEW MOB!" he exclaimed. Then it saw him. It instantly started attacking him.


End file.
